


Some ZaveLai for the Soul

by DaggerFallen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, pure stuff cause oof, something cute and sweet, we all need some zavelai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: Modern Coffee shop au, rather short.In which Lailah wants Zaveid to ask her out and is shocked when he actually does.





	Some ZaveLai for the Soul

"Hey hot stuff," a man with long silver hair leaned on the counter as he always did, Lailah did her best to keep a straight face.

  
"Hello Zaveid, what would you like to order," she kept it simple, she knew he was here to flirt, and she just wanted to do her job. The comments were flattering, but they went through this every time he came by the coffee shop.

  
"You know my usual," Zaveid said with a smirk, standing back up, "and I like it sweet, like you."

  
Lailah smiled at the words, "Oh Zaveid, has any girl ever fallen for that line?" She giggled, making his usual. She laughed again when she saw him gaping in dismay.

  
"You're sweet but your words sure are bitter," he said with an expression of false hurt.

  
Lailah giggled again, she much enjoyed their banter more than his one sided flirting, "A pun! I love puns!" In reality she loved his presence, he flirted with a lot of women, but they had been friends for a long while.

  
Zaveid smiled back with a cocky grin, "Of course my lady, expect nothing less for the Queen of Puns," he laughed.

  
She handed him his coffee after writing his name in curly letters, humming as she did so.

  
"When you're on break how about you join me?" He said, lifting his drink. There was nothing behind the question and Lailah could tell.

  
She smiled putting her hands together, "of course."

  
"Nice," he replied before finding a booth to sit in while he waited.

  
Lailah found her eyes drifting to her friend, she knew he flirted a lot, but he was a good person, and she knew that he probably meant most of his words.

  
She smiled fondly, lost in thought, when a customer said something to her and she completely missed it, "Oh um, a cappuccino?" She asked. Absolutely wrong.

  
"Break time, Lailah," Sorey, her boss, called nicely from the kitchen with a smile.

  
Lailah nodded, pouring and paying for her own cup of coffee, before joining her friend at the booth.

  
"Right on, nice of you to join me," he laughed, "still single I hope."

  
"Just like I said Monday," she responded. He always asked if she was single, but he had yet to ask her out. She wondered if he actually intended on doing it. She smiled a little bittersweetly at the idea that he didn't.

  
"Nice," he said, "but shocking considering what a beauty you are," he complimented and she nodded taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes staring distantly at the table.

  
"What's wrong beautiful?" He asked, looking up at her, his smile gone.

  
"Oh nothing!" She shot up, looking outside, she needed a distraction, "the sky sure is, uh, blue today isn't it?" She knew she was bad at lying, and Zaveid's face told her he wasn't buying it.

  
But he went along with it anyway, to save her any further embarrassment, "Sure is, nice day out." He responded.

  
She opened her mouth to respond again, but there was nothing she could think of to say. He had been her friend for who knows how long, and she couldn't bring up any decent conversation.

  
An awkward silence ensued.

  
"Speaking of a beautiful day," he started, and she felt a breath of relief, "I wouldn't mind taking you out on a stroll later, hit up some of the shops downtown?"

  
Her heart jumped a little, she had wanted this, but so soon? She hadn't properly prepared a response!

  
"Uh, of course!" She practically shouted with a smile, "Pick me up after work!" She stood, strolling off as if the conversation hadn't happened, she got back to work to soothe her nerves.

  
He had finally done it, she had questioned for years, but he said it. She felt her heart soar, and she smiled softly down at the counter.

  
Zaveid watched her walk back behind the register with a smile, "Same old Lailah," he laughed, but he wouldnt have it any other way.


End file.
